phineas_and_ferb_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Phineas and Ferb (series)
Phineas and Ferb is an American animated comedy-musical television series. Originally broadcast as a preview on August 17, 2007, and officially premiered on February 1, 2008 on Disney Channel, the series follows Phineas Flynn and his English stepbrother Ferb Fletcher on summer vacation. Every day, the boys embark on some grand new project, which annoys their controlling sister, Candace, who frequently tries to reveal their shenanigans to the boys' mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, and less frequently to their father, Lawrence Fletcher. The series follows a standard plot system; running gags occur every episode, and the B-Plot almost always features Perry the Platypus working as a spy ("Agent P") for the OWCA (Organization Without a Cool Acronym), to fight an evil scientist named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, or Doof as he refers to himself, feels the need to assert his evilness. Sometimes, other villains scoff at his level of evil. The two plots intersect at the end to erase all traces of the boys' project just before Candace can show it to their mother. This usually leaves Candace very frustrated. Creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh worked together on the Nickelodeon series Rocko's Modern Life. The Creators also voice two of the main B-plot characters: Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb was conceived after Povenmire sketched a triangular boy—the blueprint for the eponymous Phineas—in a restaurant. Povenmire and Marsh developed the series concept together and pitched to networks for 16 years before securing a run on Disney Channel. The series is also known for its musical numbers, which have appeared in almost every episode since the first-season "Flop Starz". Disney's managers particularly enjoyed the episode's song, "Gitchee, Gitchee Goo", and requested that a song appear in each subsequent episode. The show's creators write and record each number, and vary musical tempo depending on each song's dramatic use. The music has earned the series a total of four Emmy nominations: in 2008 for the main title theme and for the song "I Ain't Got Rhythm" from the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", and then in 2010 for the song "Come Home Perry" from the episode "Oh, There You Are, Perry" as well as one for its score. The series has also been popular with adults. On August 25, 2011, the show was picked up for a fourth season on Disney Channel, a possible spin-off and feature film for the series. Disney Channel officially announced on November 9, 2011 that the fourth season was picked up with new episodes rolling out starting December 7, 2012. It is now the longest running Disney Channel Original Series, beating Kim Possible's 5 years and 3 months. Plot The show follows the adventures of stepbrothers Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) and Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster), who live in the fictional town of Danville, somewhere in the Tri-State area. Their older sister, Candace Flynn (Ashley Tisdale), is obsessed with two things throughout the show. One is "busting" Phineas and Ferb's schemes and ideas, usually calling their mother to report the boys' activities in an attempt to get them in trouble, but is never successful because of events that transpire in another subplot. Second is that she is obsessed with a boy named Jeremy (Mitchel Musso) who she wants to be her boyfriend. Meanwhile, the boys' pet platypus, Perry, acts as a secret agent for an all-animal government organization called the O.W.C.A. ("Organization Without a Cool Acronym"), fighting Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Much of the series' humor relies on running gags used in every episode, with slight variation.14 For example,when Perry the platypus defeats Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Doofenshmirtz says," Curse you Perry the Platypus!" when Phineas has a new idea, he says, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas and Ferb, along with other characters, then ask, "Hey, where's Perry?". In several episodes, an adult will ask Phineas if he is a little young to be performing some complex activities, to which he responds "Yes, yes I am." When Perry is called in for a mission for the O.W.C.A., he uses various hidden passageways all over the house to enter his lair. Dr. Doofenshmirtz almost always, with a few exceptions, names his evil creations "-Inators". (e.g., Shrink-inator, Giant Dog Biscuit-inator, and "Eradicate Rodney's -Inator"-inator) Perry and Doofenshmirtz's confrontations generally lead to the destruction or disappearance of whatever Phineas and Ferb are constructing or taking part in that day, leaving Candace shocked ("Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-But...!") and her mother unconvinced. Aspects of the show's humor are aimed at adults, including its frequent pop-cultural references. Co-creator Dan Povenmire, sought to create a show that was less raunchy than Family Guy—having previously worked on the show—but had the same reliance on comic timing, metahumor, humorous blank stares, wordplay and breaking the Fourth wall. Povenmire describes the show as a combination of Family Guy and SpongeBob SquarePants. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the other co-creator, said the show was not created just for kids; he simply did not exclude them as an audience. Category:Series Category:True Series